Never Been Here Before
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: 10 Marsan ficlets


Just trying to beat my muse into submission and cure boredom all at once.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own a darn thing.

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

**Wasted Whiskey – Rodney Atkins**

The bar stool was wobbly beneath his drunken lanky frame as he worked his way through another shot of whiskey. Every shot was just another memory burning down his throat and overheating his stomach. He had tried to drink to forget about her, but every shot just brought more and more of her screaming back to the forefront of his brain. "Another one." He told the barkeep with speech slurred. Somewhere around shot number ten he stumbled upon a drunken realization – drinking to forget about her was just wasted whiskey.

**Princes and Frogs – Superchick **

"I hate him, Mark. He's married. He just -" Susan paced in front of him as she vented. He sat on the bench with a cup of coffee warming his hands as he smiled at her rant. She sounded like a hurt high school girl who got stood up for the prom and Mark found it highly endearing. He reached out and stopped her pacing, "Look, Susan, all guys start as frogs. Eventually you'll find someone who isn't a fly eating bastard to be your Prince."

**Don't Wake Me – Skillet**

Her dark blond hair was curled and messy, make-up staining her face, wearing her old Bears jersey surrounded by piles of tissues. She had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep in the wee hours of the morning after cursing his name for an hour straight. Deep within her dreams she saw him again. He took her hand and they had walked around the city laughing and talking just like they had once upon a time. Waking would mean returning to reality where her best friend was dead and her life was falling apart. If Susan Lewis had her way she'd never wake up again; she'd be living forever in dreamland where cancer and Phoenix never existed.

**The Secret Of Life – Faith Hill**

They were long past the point of exhaustion as they sat in a corner booth drinking coffee after pulling a triple. Susan tucked her hair behind her ear as she listened to Mark recount Rachel's latest adventure while she shared photos of Susie that Chloe had sent a few short days earlier. She finds her mind wandering as he talks and she begins to wonder if this is it. The perfect moment in life; sipping coffee at five in the morning with your best friend regaling the other with tales of wild and unruly children. She looks at his sparkling eyes looking at her over his coffee cup and she smiles back on instinct. If this is the secret of life, she could certainly get used to it.

**Cowboy Casanova – Carrie Underwood**

The cowboy hat he plops on her head makes her laugh as he pulls her out onto the dance floor that overlooks lake Michigan. He spins her round and she dips backwards elegantly til he almost drops her and she stomps her foot on top of his. The corners of his mouth turns up and she can't help but laugh along with him as they stomp around to the fiddle filled rhythm. He was like a disease that ran deep within her bones and, try as she might, she would never be able to rid herself of him completely. As they dance in sync, she smiles at how he anticipates her every move and never once steps on her foot again. Their eyes lock and he winks at her in a flirtatious manner and her heart thumps so loud she's afraid he might hear it over the music. He's a good time Cowboy Casanova.

**Over and Under – Egypt Central **

It's the one thing you never thought you'd get over. The moment she left you for another state, another life that didn't include you. She sends you a letter written in haste explaining she's met a cowboy named Dix and they're going to get married. She asks you to tell her not too, but you can't tell her no and maybe that's the problem. You've never been able to tell her 'no' at any cost to yourself. You meet Elizabeth and while it's not what you two once shared, it's close enough for you to close your eyes and pretend. As you slide the ring onto Elizabeth's finger, you think that this it. Burying the hatchet. No more Mark and Susan, but then a few months down the road you get a phone call and she's coming back. The hatchet once buried is quickly unearthed and being over someone who meant so much is overrated anyways.

**99.9% Sure (I've never been here before) – Brian McComas**

Laughter joins the smell of funnel cakes and whirring of machines in the late summer air as the photo booth snaps another picture. His arms were locked around her waist and her head was resting in the crook of his neck. They exit the booth looking suspiciously for the dates they bailed on before he takes her hand and sprints down the pier toward the car she's suddenly grateful she drove that evening. As they dive into the car like they're spies on a mission, Mark looks at her chest heaving and her hair falling into her face with the biggest smile he's ever seen gracing her face. Without realization nor consent his heart falls completely and irreversibly for the best friend he's ever had. Yeah, that had never happened before.

**Angel – Shaggy**

Her hair is falling into her eyes as her fingers massage his scalp through the remnants of his thin hair. She breathes deeply to keep the tears at bay as his good eye drifts close to the sight of her hovering over him. Sometimes, he liked to pretend that his guardian angel looked just like her, hovering over his bad shoulder, using all the power of her tiny wings to hold him up when he was falling down. He could feel the love exuded from her body as she covered him with the blanket and her lips were cool against his feverish forehead as she whispered a hushed confession of love. He knew all along and all he could do was snuggle closer to his angel and feel the love that rest there.

**I Hate Myself For Loving You – Joan Jett**

Susan Lewis could kick herself in the head for allowing her heart to fall in love with her best friend. She found herself crazily jealous of Jennifer, bitching to Carol over the simplest of disagreements, and forgiving himself far more than any woman should. She hadn't set out to fall in love with him – that was honestly the last thing she had ever wanted. Somewhere between the early morning breakfasts, middle of the night pizzas, and hours of just being together her head had lost the battle with her heart and she had fallen bass ackwards for Mark Greene.

**Fast Cars and Freedom – Rascal Flatts**

He smiles over her shoulder, catching her eye in the mirror as she covers her face in unneeded make-up. Reaching around her, he removes the brush from her hand and lifts her onto the counter as he kisses her unglossed lips and runs his hands through her unstyled hair. She protests against his lips but he silences her with his tongue as his thumb rubs the bit of blush away as his hands caught the underside of her knees and he carried her to the bed they now shared. One arm holding his weight, he used his free hand to cup her chin, "You're beautiful."


End file.
